the chris chronicles
by mechadestroyer
Summary: the title was to bland, even for me, so i changed it


The Chris chronicles chapter 1 By: mechadestroyer  
  
Note: it's my first fan fiction, so you can blame my bad writing. Oh yeah, I don't anything from the show Ed edd n' eddy that might appear in this fan fiction. Chris is my original character.  
  
The ed's began their usual routine of going to the park to spy on the other kids, ed was kind of lagging behind double d and eddy "what's with lumpy, double d" double d looked at ed and then back at eddy "I really don't know eddy, why don't you ask him?" eddy gave double d a grumpy look "fine then, I will" eddy slowed down and slapped ed on the back of the head "what's up monobrow" ed stopped and stood up as tall as he could "well eddy, I over heard my mom and dad talking and they were saying something about a new kid that was moving here and that he was such an annoying brat" eddy's' eyes turned to dollar signs "new kid!" edd looked excited "I wonder if he's into science" eddy walked past ed back to his house "don't count on it sockhead, in the meantime lets go over to my house to wait" ed returned to normal and grabbed double d and eddy "to eddy's house we go"  
  
Five hours later.  
  
Eddy slumped down on the chair "why isn't he here yet" ed looked out the window "new guys here!" the ed's ran out the house what the saw was quiet interesting edd looked at the moving truck "that's odd, I'm not sure that truck could hold what a family would carry" when the truck finished unloading everything the ed's went over, the kid who moved in was in the garage rummaging through a wooden chest "darn it those stupid movers broke my depleted uranium vial again, I'm tired of having to make more" edd looked quite surprised "did you say uranium" the kid looked towards them he had brown hair, blue eyes and wore black khakis and a white shirt "yeah so". Double d gave a slight cough trying to move on "err, yes so uh." the kid stared at double d "Chris" double d continued his sentence "right so Chris would you like to join our group" Chris looked confused "group?" eddy snapped at double d "what! No way he will not join the group" double d looked at eddy "but eddy he could be a valuable asset in your little scams" eddy never thought of this "ok Chris your in" Chris shrugged "whatever" as ed and eddy left double d remembered the question he was going to ask Chris "um Chris, how'd you fit the rest of your family's items in their" Chris walked past double d "I live alone of course" double d was a bit shaken but ignored what he heard.  
  
"Come one, come all to the ed's pirate adventure" soon all of the kids were flocking to see what this was all about, Johnny butted in line to talk to eddy "is it really an adventure eddy" eddy grabbed Johnny "if it wasn't why would we call it that" pretty soon all the kids except for Kevin signed up. After eddy collected the quarter Eddy began talking into a radio "hey double d is the ship almost done?" "Copy that eddy the ship is complete and we'll be coming down to your location shortly" eddy moved back in front of the crowd "just one moment and we'll be on our way. Soon a pirate ship almost taking up all of the creek came up to port, ed swung his head over the side "we're ready for lift off eddy" eddy turned to the kids "okay people one at a time now" as the ship set sail eddy called a meeting in the captains quarters "okay so how long is this supposed to take" Chris and double d looked at each other and started whispering to each other. Double d looked at eddy "well eddy judging by speed and the length of the creek we're going, I would say about 5 minutes" as they exited the quarters they saw most of the passengers jump off except for Sarah and jimmy "but Sarah then I might become waterlogged" Sarah looked back at the ship behind them "do you really want to get captured by them again" Sarah grabbed jimmy and they both jumped overboard, Chris looked around "who? What's everyone talking about?" Ed looked shocked "khankers bad for Ed!" Chris looked at double d and eddy again "who's the khankers?" double d grabbed his hat tightly "they're the worst girls you'll ever meet!" The girl with big red hair waved at the ed's "hiya boys" just looking at them made Chris scream, Chris quickly ran to the front of the ship, in a blink of an eye a projectile hit the side of the ship double d quickly looked at the hole "oh no, eddy the water shift will cause the ship to-" the boat quickly capsized and sunk, after the khankers were a while away the four came back to the surface, ed was first to come up "that was fun, lets do it again" then double d, Chris, and last was eddy "where's the money, I cant find it!" double d started to dig in his hat and found the $1.50 that they earned. Eddy took the money from double d "to the candy store boys" raising his finger into the air.  
  
Eddy came back out of the candy store with four jawbreakers giving the other three boys one, ed, double d, and eddy quickly put theirs in their mouth, Chris just studied his closely "hmm" Chris put it in his mouth "hey this is pretty good" eddy looked at Chris "who have got to be kidding me, you've never had one before" Chris smiled "nope" double d looked at Chris "this might be the only time you will taste one with our bad streak" Chris shrugged "oh well".  
  
THE END (until my next episode) 


End file.
